Writer Maryland's adventures
by team chaos stories
Summary: I plan on making it so myself and Maryland visit all the countries, I think that it might actually be cool.
1. Chapter 1

Maryland sat on-top of England's kitchen table with his arms crossed, staring at a backyard full of ravens. England walked in the room, then stopped to look at his son sitting on his table; the table where he made his tea. The table where his son was sitting with bare feet covered in dirt. Then he looked out the window to see birds that meant everything bad was going on, and it seemed like his son was smiling at them; having a telepathic conversation with the ravens?

"Get the bloody hell of my table you git." Maryland looked over to the voice that interrupted his train of thought.

"Well hello to you too, dad." Maryland slid off the table, only to get the dirt all over his freshly cleaned floor. England sighed and started talking again, "Mind the floor… and why are you talking to the birds of death?" By the time he had finished saying this, Maryland had tracked dirt all over his house just to get to the backyard. Now he was amidst a group of ravens and was laughing; totally oblivious to how creepy this is to anyone but his cities. England shivered at this supposedly 'happy' sight. He sighed again; he thought that if he could run out of sighs, he would have done so a long time ago. He walked upstairs to a room where there was a girl sitting on a bed typing on a laptop was. Her long brown hair falling on the keys as she typed. Her light skin shown the color of the screen. She looked up at the English man and kept a straight face on.

"What's wrong, English person?" She said English person, as if there was something weird about it.

"Your state is acting weird, Americano person." He over-reacted when he said 'Americano person' and it just sounded weird. She frowned a bit as he said this and responded by telling him that is was American, not Americano. She then got up to look out the window to see Maryland playing with ravens; the frown slowly melted off of her face. She opened the windows and called for him to come up to her room. "Hey, what 'cha doin' big buddy. Come on up with those friends of yours." Maryland stopped playing with the birds and looked up to the girl. "Ok! Be up in one sec!" He said something to the ravens then ran, with his even dirtier feet, inside to her room. By the time he got to her room, there was no dirt left on his feet.

"Bloody Hell! Why is it just in your bloody room he has no more dirt on his feet!" The girl smiled for once and pointed to herself.

"That's because I'm writing this fanfiction, all this shit is fictitious." She stopped smiling then sat on the bed and started typing on her laptop again.

I don't own hetalia… I should've put that at the beginning, damn me and my stupidity. Well of course I own Maryland, and OBVIOUSLY I OWN MYSELF! I think I'm going to make more of these, just a series of this at the different countries houses. I dunno, it could be fun I guess.


	2. Chapter 2: I CHOOSE YOU, RUSSIA

I don't own hetalia! I do own myself and Maryland however.

Russia's turn! GO!

Russia looked out the window, then paced back and forth before it. America's supposed 'little writer friend', was coming to his house. He had also heard that some state named Maryland was coming along with this friend. He was nervous, what if they didn't like him. Latvia appeared behind Russia, shaking as he always was.

"M-mister Russia sir… You have visitors…" Russia jumped, in both surprise and happiness. He walked quickly from his library, to the entrance of his home. He saw a girl with hair that was long wavy brown, that reached a couple inches below her shoulders. She had on a Coldplay t-shirt, white skinny jeans with a couple of small black roses on, and some big puffy rainbow colored shoes. She also had a messenger bag hanging across her, which said Team Haberkorn. Next to her was a man who looked similar to America and not much smaller then Russia himself. He had no glasses, a white t-shirt that said 'Natty-Boh plus old bay spice plus crabs equals heaven*'. His pants were similar to the girl's, but instead on white roses, he had blue crabs. The girl also had a hoodie on that said, 'I love Baltimore city, life'. She stood there with her hands in her pockets, while Maryland walked up to Russia and extended out his hand with a smile. "Hi I'm Maryland!"

Russia extended his hand out to Maryland with a genuine smile. The girl walked up to Russia looking a bit dark. Oh no, had he scared her already? She pushed he hood down, then looked up at him with a big smile.

"Hello, I've always wanted to meet you. Now that I'm here, you're even cooler in person!" She hugged him and that made Russia smile. She let go of him to see him smiling; Maryland looked a bit stunned.

"Whoa, you're not frowning… it's a miracle." She looked back up to Russia and smiled again after looking over to stick out her tongue at Maryland. "Can I, just hold your arm please?" Russia smiled down to her and nodded, having a new friend was fun! Russia was about to take then to his kitchen, so Lithuania could make them a snack, but then he noticed their choice attire. "Are you not cold?" That made Maryland and the girl look down at their clothes then look back up with smiles, to respond simultaneously. "Nope!"

"But… But, this is very cold weather, da?" Russia was confused, even he was cold in this weather. The looked perfectly warm, in-fact, the girl looked a little hot so she unzipped her jacket. Russia Brushed it off, they must have some weird weather in America. He thought he should show them to their rooms He showed them upstairs and told them that they could pick any room, except for the one at the end of the hall of course, that was his room.

"Oh, we only need one room, do you have one with two beds. Or one rather large one?" Russia nodded and pointed to a room right next to his. "That has a bed made for three full grown men. May I ask why?"

"No, no reason. There's no reason to worry. We're not doing anything wrong together, that would be disgusting-"

"She has a fear of the darkness and has nightmares."

"Shut up Mary!"

"Don't call me Mary!"

Russia smiled as he watched the girl hit the state over the head with messenger bag then take out a laptop and start typing on it. He thought to himself, 'I think I just made two new friends!"

Natty Boh is national bohemian, it's a beer. But personally I've never seen I shirt like that before, if ido I'll laugh.


	3. Going back

Chapter name: Going back

Info: A one-shot! Sort of chapter, a filler for my requested chapter with Romania.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do however own the character of Maryland- Jake.

Characters involved: England, Jake, and America.

America let his loosened shirt drape around his shoulders, not minding that he was covered in dirty water either. He splashed through the water, worriedly looking for it.

How could he have lost it, one second it was there, the next it was gone. The thing he treasured most at the moment, the one thing that would change his history- almost solely.

Jake thrashed around in his bed, throwing the covers off of himself in a fit. It was a horrible dream, not a nightmare. A nightmare would result in him being held down by his dad or one of his siblings. No, this dream started out good- and ended fairly well; the entire body of the dream was surrounded by death and corruption.

Two grown men sat in a pub on the side of a lonely road, ignoring their beers for a discussion of sorts. The word could also be known as an 'argument;' one side, as usual, seemed to be stronger (in the verbal sense) then the other.

"You're only saying this because you're drunk, you'll get over and realize how well off you are!"

"Stop it! I'm not a little colony anymore! I've got my own, I'm grown up. You have to realize I'm going to have to grow up without you- One way or another!"

Alfred slammed his beer mug on the table, causing some to spill on the floor. Arthur made a face, like he was disgusted at the other.

"Look Alfred you have to face the facts and realize, .Me. You aren't going to-"

Alfred stood up, shoving his chair back forcefully. He stormed out of the pub, causing some of the other pub-goers to stir.

"HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! I'M GOING TO BE SO STRONG WITHOUT HIM! IF I'M THIS STRONG NOW, I'LL BE EVEN STRONGER ON MY OWN… I- I can be fine by myself…"

America stumbled on the cobblestone road of the small town, slightly drunk. There was a bay nearby; he could go let off some steam there.

Suddenly a teen ran into him, causing him to fall over.

"H-Hey! - Watch where you're going!"

The boy jumped up, running away.

"Sorry! It was an accident; I have an emergency to tend to!" Was what Alfred could hear from the babbling boy, but that didn't matter; how dare he run into him! He wasn't going to ignore people disrespecting him any longer, even if it was this minor. Chasing the boy, as fast as a stumbling drunk could, he followed him through the dingy fog-filled roads; he tripped on the cobblestone once or twice, but that didn't stop him.

~oh gosh this is intense-

Jake ran desperately, as if he were trying to save his own life. No, he was trying to save Maria, his little sister; she was given to him by a lord he worked for. He'd had her for what seemed like forever; but forever was going to end if he didn't save her. He ran around lamps, corners, bums on the road; he ran for what seemed like forever.

"MARIA!" He stood in front of the burning house, crying and screaming out her name, falling to his knees.

-this is making me cry, just imagining it-

America finally caught up to the boy; who was now beside himself, sobbing on the ground and screaming a girl's name. Suddenly, he realized he heard other screams, from inside of a house in front of him. There must be someone in there, that's why he didn't-… Suddenly Alfred was sober, a sense of justice washing over him. He rushed into the house, disregarding the smothering smoke from the fire, running to the loud sobs of a little girl. He finally darted into a small back room, where he saw a figure in the corner, what looked like a charred doll; he soon realized it was the girl. She saw him and ran up to him; pulling his shirt and pulling herself close to him. America grabbed the girl and ran as fast as he could out of the house, which was now falling down on itself. He dodged a falling pillar, which smashed down with a large snapping noise, and ran out the entrance; only to see the boy on the ground, being kicked by some redcoats. He set the girl down and walked over to the men, then watched them look at him and run away. He helped the boy up and looked at his bruises. His shirt had been torn off to show some healing scars, some big, some rather large.

-I actually have not studied this in school yet, but I've researched it myself /)0 u 0(\ many times-

Alfred had taken the kids to his house and taken them in, to realize that the boy was his, Maryland; the girl was Maria, his daughter Baltimore.

Maria hit the back of Jake's head, waking him up from his dream.

"JAKE, WAKE UP!"

"OH WHAT THE- WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!"

America walked in the room and put his hands over both of their mouths

"Hey- I just wake up, calm down…. HAHAHAHA YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD~!"

America's laughter caused the other two to laugh as well, at 5 in the morning, waking everyone else in the house

Author's note: KDGHVFDKJRBGDR I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, IT TOOK ME FOREVER, IT'S SHIT ISN'T IT, THANK YOU FOR READING- THIS IS THE MAKES ME HAPPY THING 0 u 0- Q u Q


	4. Silently hating myself

The girl kicked Jake as he sat on the country's lap, being shamefully flirtatious.  
>"Hey, lover boy. I was talking. Move."<p>

Jake wrapped one arm around Romania's neck and held the other up on his forehead as a damsel in distres would.

"Oh, Romania! I, Princess Onenight Stand-ia need your help. My father, the king, is only half as ferocious as I; but this beast is tormenting me! Help, brave soul!"

Romania laughed and nibbled on Jake's ear for a but before talking.

"Sorry, I've got guests over. A thousand pardons Princes Onenight Standia, 'twas a rule set for greater purposes, though I do wish I could devour you some other time."

The girl scooted her chair back, patted her lap, then opened her arms wide for Maryland.

"Yup c'mon buddy. It's ok."

Maryland dragged himself over to the girl and pulled himself into her lap, throwing his arms around her neck and his head on her shoulder.

"Princess Onenight Standia has been sent to the land of Rejectia for acts of lustia! Woe is me!"

"You are really convincing with that 'ia', you know?"

"I try."

Romania was ordering for them when Jake suddenly ran off.

"Yo, Jake! Don't make me call Al! I swear I will-!... And he's trying to pick up girls; Romania, play along for the sake of having ear drums."

Jake strutted over with the group of three girls and started petting Romania's hair.

"-And this my ladies, would be my vampire. He does many things for me, many, _many_, things.

The girl pretended like she was puking in her mouth while the country let out a joking and slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Jenn, why is it always the creeps. Please, just send me back to my warm closet."

"Come on, Cassie! Be nice! Also, why are you talking about creeps? It's 80 something degrees here and you're wearing a cape!"

"... back to the closet. Hey Jenn I agree with Cassie, the closet sounds really fun right about now. Come on Cassie, back to the closet we go!"

With that, the two girls marched off, leaving 'Jen' with the group of best total friends foreverz y'all.

"Hi..." Jenn smiled sheepishly and waved a little.

The girl took a sip of her... some weird coffee drink... and sighed.

"Jake, look what you've done. Already, again." Jake grabbed the girl from behind and was hugging her with his chin resting on her head.

"I needed to, she's the perfect fun size!"

"Romania, look, I'm sorry we just-"

Romania interrupted the girl and bluntly invited them all over to stay at his house for the day. Aaaand since the girl was a cheapo and got money left over from the trip, of course she agreed.

"Now, Jake, Romania and I are gonna go work on some documents you literally don't have even the mental capacity to touch. Be a good boy and don't do anything, make sure she isn't bored either. No touching by the way!"

The girl took some think stacks of paper into romania's office and started to talk as she closed the door.

"Now the profit on the Haynes account wasn't as marketed, so we'll need to..."

"..."

"..."

Jake stared excitedly at Jenn as they sat in silence.

"... LET'S GO!"

"Go wh-w-wo- WOAH!"

Suddenly Jake grabbed Jenn's hand and tore out of the door, holding onto the girl practically flying behind him.

u/3468965/

JENN AND CASSIE AND WHATNOT!_|


End file.
